


MoUSe IN tHE HouSe!

by LadyD16



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Humor, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-29
Updated: 2008-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyD16/pseuds/LadyD16
Summary: Jack offers to help Daniel with an unwanted houseguest.Challenge using monster, hairball, ambidextrous, deprived, and mission





	MoUSe IN tHE HouSe!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  

_____

 

 

 

Jack came into the cafeteria and noticed his friend face down in his plate with his hands on either side of his head, one holding a fork and the other a spoon.

  

"Daniel, since when were you ambidextrous and why are you sleeping in your lunch?"

  

"M-mmse..."

  

"What?"

  

"Mmmsse."

  

"Still didn’t catch that."

  

Daniel barely lifted his head uttered one word then dropped it back in his plate.

  

"I thought you said 'mouse'?"

  

The plate of hair nodded.

  

"Okay… uhhh, nope, I'll need more."  _Especially since you didn't question how I knew what ambidextrous meant._

  

Daniel yawned, pushed off from the table, and staggered out of the cafeteria.

  

"Wait!  What's going on?"  Jack headed after his swaying friend.  He caught up with him quickly, stopping Daniel's haphazard forward momentum by placing a hand on his shoulder.  That's when Jack got his first good look at his friend. "You look like you haven’t slept in… well you don’t look all that good."

  

Irritated Daniel snapped back, "thanks, a lot!"  He swept Jack's hand off his shoulder and steered past him headed for his office.  Over his shoulder he added, "Come to my place tonight and I'll show you why."

   

Curiosity piqued, Jack planned to do just that. 

 

 

// 

 

 

"Ewwww, that's one monster of a hairball, Daniel."

"That's because it's one monster of a cat, Jack." 

"You have a cat?"   

"Not for long, its only mission is to get that mouse, and then it goes… whether he thinks otherwise or not."  Daniel yelled the last part as if the cat could understand him.  Jack had yet to see a cat.

  

"And you're claiming this mouse issue has deprived you of sleep?"

  

"Yep."

  

"Ri-iiight, a mouse?  A little bitty mouse is keeping Danny-wanny from sleepy-weepy."

  

Daniel glared at Jack.  "YES!"

  

"Fine.  Tell ya what… *I'll* take care of the mouse."

   

"Personally, I don't think you can.  Not THAT mouse, at least."

   

"What… a tiny rodent?  What's so scary about that?"

   

Daniel smirked.

   

"You don’t believe me?"

  

Daniel innocently shook his head.

  

"Okay, I'll bet you I can take care of your problem, how's that?"

  

"What do you want to bet?"

  

"I'll leave it up to you, Danny-boy."

  

Daniel didn’t need to think about it.  "Okay, for me, you stay here and give me a place to stay until the mouse is gone, and for you I will call you the mouse-killing champ for a week at base… if you get him.  Deal?"

  

"Add a case of beer and its a deal."

 

Daniel nodded once.

 

"Good, now where is the little varmint?"

 

"Last I looked he was in the kitchen by the sink."

  

"Let's just go look at this big-bad moussie-wousie."

  

"Fine, you do that and… I'll… stay here."

  

"Here mousie-mousie-mou--"

  

_GRRRRRRRRR!_

  

"Huh?  Was that you, Daniel?"

  

"Uh, No-ooooo."

  

"Okay, then what was— HOKIE SMOKE!  WHAT IS THAT!???" 

    

"That would be the teeny, tiny… 3-foot tall mouse!  Call me when he's gone.  The cat's hiding from the mouse.  He's usually in the closet.  I’ll be living at your place.  I already grabbed your keys.  See ya." 

  

_SLAM!_

 

"Daniel?  Da-aaaaaniel!!!!"

 

 


End file.
